1. Field
Embodiments relate to a heat dissipation adhesive film, a semiconductor device including the same, and a method of fabricating the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coating with an epoxy resin, silicone resin, or the like may be performed for the purpose of insulation, moisture proofing or waterproofing, or vibration absorption for electronic components. In addition, a heat splitter or a heat sink may be provided to a semiconductor package to protect IC chips and other elements from heat generated in the semiconductor package.